corporate vampire
by Frost Angel
Summary: this is my first fanfiction what if Tsukune's dad was an owner of a major corporation what if a merger happened and tsukune and moka first meet when they are 10 and moka is still unsealed may follow the series after the first chapter with small changes.
1. merger misery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_(thoughts)_

"talking"

**authors notes**

**Rosario + Vampire fiction this is my first fan fiction so please no flames. What would happen if Tsukune and Moka had been friends since they were in primary school. Tsukune is the son of the chairman of a major corporation that is talking about a merger with Moka's fathers company (Moka's family is still vampires but they own many major companies.)**

** With the adults.**

" So Shuzen here are the details for our merger we only want a modest 5% of our products monthly earnings along with a 300,000 yen in advance. Also please find a place in your company for our workers." offered Mr. Aono head of Aono industries the most powerful company for teen accessories and popular products.

"Accepted as long as we don't have to pay for medical coverage for your workers for at least a month. Also..." counters Mr. Shuzen. Mr Aono reluctantly agrees and signs the merger contract.

** Meanwhile with the mothers and children in the park across from the corporate building.**

** "**Don't our children look cute together." Says Mrs. Aono watching her 10 year old son Tsukune Aono playing with 10 year old Moka Akayashi daughter of Mr Shuzen **(**

**Count Shuzen but their in the human world so their aren't any Counts anymore)** and Akayashi Bloodriver **( Moka likes using her mothers' first name for her last name)** in the jungle gym at the park.

"yes they are cute if this merger goes through we should get them together more often they seem to be getting along great." Says Akayashi Bloodriver. " I wish them all the happiness in the world." She shakes her head sadly as if something terrible is about to happen.

**With the children at the jungle gym.**

" Wow you are really good at the bars, how do you do that" Tsukune says in awe to Moka as she dismounts off the bar doing a front flip off the bars landing in front of Tsukune her long silver hair waving in the breeze blood red eyes that seems to see straight through your soul shining with happiness.

"Thank you Tsukune but I'm sure you would be able to too if you wanted to." Moka said laughing in a happiness that she rarely shows. "will you always be my friend Tsukune?"

"Sure Moka I would never leave you, you're my only friend." Says Tsukune in a voice filled with happiness.

"Thank you Tsukune you've made me so happy." Moka says her face beaming (_ you are my only friend too everyone else seems so afraid of me or thinks I'm weird) _Her face suddenly looks sad as if the weight of the world were crushing her.

**The husbands come back to the wives and starts talking to them.**

"Pumpkin can you please go and get Tsukune we have to leave, I have something to tell you when we get home."says Mr. Aono to Mrs. Aono. Mrs. Aono goes over to the children to retrieve Tsukune.

"Tell Moka goodbye Tsuki." Mrs. Aono says to Tsukune.

"Bye Moka see you tomorrow" Says Tsukune.

"Bye Tsuki meet us back here next week." Moka asks in a hopeful tone.

"Of course Moka I would love to." Tsukune replies happily.

** On the way home **

"guess what guys we're moving to Okinawa!" Says Mr. Aono

"What!" replies Mrs. Aono and Tsukune faces frozen in shock.

"But I promised Moka I would go back and play with her next week," whines Tsukune "Why?"

"Mr. Shuzen as part of the merger wants us to move there to help in their research and development team I will be in charge of teen research and product development." Says Mr. Aono.

**One week later at the park time 5p.m.**

"Mom where's Tsukune?" Asks Moka wondering where her only friend is.

"I'm sorry Moka I just found out that as part of the merger your father decided they would have to move to another branch of the company." Akayashi says bitterly "I'm sorry but you won't be able to see him again." At this Moka begins to cry and her heart starts to harden into that of a prideful vampire that shows no emotion, a superior attitude that masks any possible emotion.

**One month later Akayashi Bloodriver divorces Count Shuzen and runs away. Soon after Moka had her vampire self sealed along with her personality only to have it replaced with the personality she had before Tsukune left. Her hair turned from a startling silver to a blinding pink and her blood red eyes replaced with sparkling emerald green.**


	2. dreams and reunions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**authors note**

_thoughts_

"talking"

** Five years later Tsukune having moved decided that since the pressure was off to be the next CEO of Aono industries he decide to be an average student. Unfortunately this backfired and now no high school will accept him until one night as Mr. Aono comes back from work he comes across a priest who drops the brochure for Yokai Academy fearing this is his sons one chance at high school Mr. Aono sends in the appropriate paperwork. Later on that night Mr. Aono tells Tsukune he will be attending and living at Yokai Academy where unknown to them Moka and other monsters attend to learn to fit into the human world.**

** on the bus ride to Yokai Academy**

_Why is dad sending me to this school _thought Tsukune sighing as he sat in the bus hurtling through small towns and countryside _it's because I decided not to care about my grades these last five years._

** Flashback**

**Tsukune had been having dreams since about a month after they moved to Okinawa always about the same girl with startling silver hair and blood red eyes he also for some reason saw a girl with startling pink hair and emerald green eyes he found he recognized the silver haired girl but had no recollection of her name and he didn't recognize the other girl at all. The only thing he remembered after these dreams though are the eyes of the girls and the feeling of loss after he awakens.**

**End of flashback**

** back on the bus**

Prayer of the refugee playing as ring tone "hello, Kyouko? Are you there?" asks Tsukune in confusion.

"Tsuki I have been looking up your school online and..." Kyouko was cut off as they enter the tunnel. "Kyouko?" Tsukune then looks at his phone to see that the call had been cut off. _Weird why did my phone cut off oh well probably in a dead zone._

"hope your ready boy Yokai Academy Can be a _scary_ place." Said the bus driver ominous tone in his voice.

"I'll live" Tsukune says to the bus driver confidently before getting off the bus.

**Ounce he steps off the bus Tsukune finds himself near a cliff overlooking a crimson sea with a sky that emits a dangerous feeling. Dead trees and grave markers show the way to the school in the trees Tsukune feels the bats and ravens watching him as if something was going to happen.**

** Somewhere along the trail**

Tsukune walks absentmindedly towards the school not paying attention to the surrounding area when he hears a voice yelling "get out of the way I have lost control of my bike!" Tsukune turns around to see a bike hurtling towards him and before he could step out of the way he is hit in the face by it. As Tsukune wakes up he finds himself holding the girl he had just been hit by bridal style the burning wreckage of the bike behind them _How did I survive that? _Tsukune thinks as the girl in his arms starts to awaken he looks at her noticing her for the first time. "Oh my head" she complains then she starts sniffing the air around her after a couple of sniffs her mouth starts to slowly water _What is this wonderful scent I must taste it_ she thinks before noticing it was coming from Tsukune who is still oblivious to her presence "I'm sorry" she says " But I'm a vampire and your scent is driving me crazy." two seconds later she sinks her small fang into his neck and tastes the sweet nectar of his lifeblood. "I hope you don't have anything against vampires." She says fearfully she did not want this person to think badly of her for some reason.** She doesn't have any of her inner self's memories of Tsukune but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any of her feelings. Tsukune doesn't recognize her because she is sealed and he wont remember his dreams until later in the chapter. **

"It's alright vampires are really unique and one of my only friends was a vampire I really miss her." Tsukune says regret and buried pain evident in his voice.

_He seems really nice and he obviously knows about vampires. I wonder who his friend was? I have a feeling I know the person better not ask yet though. _Moka thought while she asked, " Will you be my friend Tsukune?"

"Yes of course whats your name?" Tsukune questions innocently.

"Moka" says Moka

"My names Tsukune Aono I hope we will be good friends." Tsukune says dismissing the name as a coincidence as it is the same name as the girl from his past.

** Later after the opening ceremony**

Tsukune was in a daze thinking about Moka until he heard the teacher say "as you all know this is a school for monsters as such there is not a single human here if they were able to get past the barrier they would die, As this school is meant for learning to coexist with humans you will all have to remain in your human forms at all times, you are also not allowed to tell anyone about your monster forms."

After that some Saizo **all of the students had been introduced in the beginning of class. **Said, "why don't we just kill all the humans and eat the pretty girls." after he said that a long disgusting tongue came out of his mouth as he licked his lips thinking about his previous victims.

"This is a school for monsters Mr. Saizo so you will find that only monsters are here." Ms. Nekoma said.

Right afterward Moka walks in " Sorry I'm late I got lost after the opening ceremony. My name is Moka Akayashi." as she said this two things happened at once all the boys started drooling and making idiots of themselves except for Tsukune, and all the girls gave her looks of jealousy for her beauty and one Kurumu thought _that that that witch how dare she get all the guys attention I bet she came in late on purpose. _

Moka then noticed Tsukune and yelled happily while running towards him and hugging him. "Tsukune!" again two things happened one all the men suddenly turned stupid with rage and jealousy demanding how he knows her then one girl suddenly got an idea of how to get back at Moka and started plotting for the rest of class for a way to get at her.

**Later after class **

** after Tsukune had been dragged around by an overexcited Moka they finally stopped at a vending machine and got two tomato juices for him and Moka. After sitting down and drinking a little bit of the juice Saizo comes and asks Moka why She is hanging out with "this weakling" meaning Tsukune. She hits Tsukune into the wall soon after Moka drags Tsukune away yelling Tsukune is my friend dragging him away Tsukune is dazed but otherwise unharmed. On his way back to his dorm Saizo corners him and asks what kind of monster he is Tsukune answers that the school rules forbid telling of ones true for before running away leaving Saizo in a idiotic daze.**

** The next morning**

** Tsukune deciding to leave the school the night before goes to the crossroads where this conversation happens.**

** "**Moka I think I should go to a human school." Tsukune says regret at having to leave her heavy in his voice.

"No you can't go to a human school I hate humans they made my life miserable in middle school." Moka confesses.

Tsukune still in shock from her word says, " What if I was a human would you hate me?. A touch of sadness enters his voice as he said those words.

"Tsukune"

" No I have to leave I am a human I don't belong here." at this Tsukune runs into the forest to the bus station and Moka soon follows only to be intercepted by Saizo.

**At the station **

_I feel really sorry for Moka but I don't belong here. Wait was that Moka screaming. Idiot I forgot that sicko Saizo is still after Moka. _**Tsukune then runs back into the woods after Moka coming upon them Tsukune rushes to rescue Moka blocking Saizo's first punch without any effort but the second knocks him at Moka where he grabs Moka's Rosario and takes it off releasing inner Moka or True Moka she instantly recognizes Tsukune and goes into a rage does a front flip roundhouse Kick to Saizo's monster for an ork knocking him out she says, "Know your place"**

** "**Hello Tsuki it's been awhile do you remember me I'm tired after having just woken up take care of outer Moka." with that Moka puts her Rosario back on and faints.

Tsukune rushes to grab her and suddenly remembered who that Moka was and his dreams come flooding back to him in most of them outer Moka was crying while inner Moka watched impassively as he comforts them. " I promise I will never leave you again." he whispers in her ear before tearing the withdrawal letter in small pieces before throwing it to the wind.

The bus driver watched this and says "things are going to get interesting in days to come.

**A/N I'm thinking of making Tsukune a monster what do you all think if you like the idea what kind of monster should he be I will give it a week and then decide give me your reviews on this matter also I do not own prayer of the refugee but I never pay attention to band names so can't give proper credit.**

**Thanks for all of the positive reviews sorry if this one is a little under detailed at points my computer decided to get rid of half a page at once but oh well. Also what are the names of Tsukune's parents I don't remember? Please review.**


	3. charmed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**authors note**

"talk"

_Thoughts_

_**Rosario talking**_

**A week after the Saizo incident Tsukune is waiting for Moka**

_Ever since I got here my life has been on the line but being with moka is worth it. _Tsukune muses as he waits. "hey moka!" **Moka runs toward Tsukune jumping on him **"Tsukune!" with this she notices something on his wrist. "whats that on your wrist" Moka says pointing at a golden chain with charms on it.

What this it's a charm bracelet I've had it forever can't take it off though" Tsukune explains showing it to Moka.

**_I feel some kind of power from it._** _What was that _Moka thought starting to feel thirsty she latches on to Tsukunes' neck sucking a little bit of his blood.

"I am not your personal cafeteria" Tsukune says before running away to another part of school.

**Ten minutes later Tsukune is thinking about moka on the other side of school. **_am I just a food source to her or am I really her friend. _**Suddenly he is interupted from his thoughts by a cry of help from a girl who had just fallen investigating he found a girl with blue hair.**

"What happened?" Tsukune asks the blue haired girl. "I'm Kurumu Koreno sometimes I have fainting spells thank you for helping me." **Then Kurumu looked right into Tsukunes' eyes and tried to charm him one of the charms on his bracelet pulsed the charm that looks like a pair of eyes and the charm she was working was broken.**

** "**Koreno as in Korenos' teen fashion Koreno." Tsukune states in bewilderment. **Koreno was a partner to Aono industries they did the teen fashion magazine Styles for the modern teen.**

" how did you know nobody here does." Kurumu says confused.

"I'm Tsukune Aono your mom worked with my dad six years ago we used to play together remember." Tsukune says.

**Sudden flash of memories of six years ago happens.**

"**Lets be friends our parents are" little Tsukune says looking at little Kurumu "okay you want to play house?" Kurumu asks. "Alright I'll be the husband and you can be the wife." Tsukune says. They play for a while then Tsukune says goodbye and heads off to go home. 'He is my destined one' Kurumu thinks and goes to tell her mom.**

** End flashback**

"Hows your moms company" Tsukune asks hugging one of his first friends" (**they only really become friends after the move and Moka is one of his first friends definently his first vampire friend he could tell his friends were monsters.)**

"It's doing great thanks for asking" Kurumu replies unfortunately moka turns the corner and sees Tsukune holding Kurumu reminding her that she had a plan and hugs him back moka runs way as Tsukune notices her.

**Later on after revealing her plan to Moka and taking Tsukune to the infirmary.**

_What is she to him _Moka thinks.

_**Watch out she is going to make Tsukune her slave she has charmed him. **_The rosario spoke warning Moka and causing her to run to the infirmary

**At the infirmary **

" It's so good to see you again how have you been?" Tsukune asks Kurumu, "Good but really you merged with Shuzen Inc. I'm sorry to hear that."** At this point moka comes in pisses Kurumu enough to go into a psychotic rage and try to kill them both just by pushing her out of a window.**

** "**Tsukune quick take off my rosario." Moka yells at him unfortunately because of her confused state of mind he can't take it off they run aand then Moka makes up her mind " I will protect Tsukune because he is my precious friend." at that point Kurumu attacks really close and causes them both to stumble and grab onto each other Tsukune pulls off Mokas' rosario while Moka grabs Tsukunes' gold cross charm pulling it off "that has never happened" Tsukune says **Twin beams of crimson light appear and Tsukune and Moka transform both gaining silver hair and blood red eyes.**

** "**Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire**"** true moka says.

**"** I didn't know I was.**"** Tsukune says clearly confused.

**After the fight between Moka and Kurumu Tsukune steps in to stop her from killing Kurumu.**

** Next day after meeting and outer moka drinking Tsukunes' blood Kurumu comes and declares Tsukune her destined one accidentally tripping with cookies in hand she grabs Tsukunes' bracelet and pulls off the pair of eyes charm a blue column of light decends and Tsukunes hair changes to black and he grows wings and a tail like kurumu's **" What is happening to me" Tsukune yells confused at his tranformation **_"apparently there is more than one monster blood sealed inside the charm bracelet."_** the rosario says so that all three could hear it.

**How did you guys like it the charms will be revealed in later chapters sorry for being late I was grounded and had writers block please review.**


	4. we go clubbing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here they are owned by there respective creators **

**authors note**

"talk"

_'thought'_

_**Rosario talk**_

_**Flashbacks**_

** this is about 3 weeks into the semester.**

"this week we are going to be taking our human training up a notch. Yes we are going clubbing you all must join a club to learn more about being human it is compulsory." said Miss Nekome in her eternally chipper voice.

"What club did you join miss Nekome your human form is disappearing again(as a tail pops out of her back)." unfortunately for that student he gets his face scratched off by an angry cat demon teacher.

"Okay students please exit the classroom I a calm and orderly fashion to go find a club booth and and don't forget to check out the newspaper club I'm the teacher adviser of the club.

**In the hallway after seeing most of the clubs.**

"can't there be one normal club?" complains Tsukune suddenly they hear a voice calling out "join the swim club we are looking for some new members." insert random boys crowding around a stall of girls in swim bikini's "we will pay special attention to guys that join up." the swim club spots Tsukune and drags him to the locker room changes him into a pair of swim trunks and tosses him in the water.

"what is happening?" Tsukune yells in confusion as the girls arrive in their own swimsuits Moka sits in a tanning chair in a one piece swimsuit while Kurumu wears a bikini _'why is Moka here she can't be in the water also how is Tsukune in the water without being shocked.'_

**after awhile of Tsukune swimming with the captain**

"if your not here to swim then get out" the captain tells Moka splashing water on her Tsukune hear the agonizing scream of Moka soon after hearing the screams of all the boys in the pool as the members of the swim team start to suck the life force out of the males in the pool.

"I have always wanted a taste of your life Tsukune" the captain tells Tsukune turning into a mermaid. "ever since I saw you at the opening ceremonies you smell just like a human."

**At this point Tsukune becomes afraid for his life and grabs the snowflake charm on his bracelet it comes off and suddenly the air gets colder as do the waters and a column of blue light shoots up when it dies down we see Tsukune wearing a midnight blue and white horizontal striped shirt and swim pants with purple hair a lollipop in his mouth and pale snow white skin.**

"I will give you all one more chance release the guys you are draining and Moka, Kurumu, and I will not kill you." Tsukune says sadistic aura of pure black appears behind him that is a warning but unfortunately the swim team pays no head to his warning. "Alright I warned you." with this said Tsukune freezes the entire pool and its inhabitants. Then Tsukune unfreezes the captives of the swim team gets the to the outside of the frozen pool and gets them blankets and such to help them warm up.

He then goes back over to the pool and drags the members of the swim team to the surface and stands them on top of a perfectly smooth ice-rink like pool. "what to do, what to do." a sadistic smile is put on his face "I think I should let Moka handle this one shall I." with that said he goes over and pulls off Moka's Rosario releasing her vampire blood and True Moka.

"You are in trouble." True Moka says looking at Tsukune and the swim captain, " But I want to play with her first unfreeze her." saying that Tsukune unfreezes her leaving her on an ice cold field where there is no water to protect her. True Moka instead of killing her just kicks her away a few miles and tells the other mermaids to not mess with us.

**After they got dressed and changed back to their normal forms.**

"We still need a club to join." the three friend say as Miss Nekome comes around the corner. "If that's the case you can all join the newspaper club we haven't gotten any new members yet and we need them we are dedicated to reporting the news." it sounded like the most normal club at this school so they joined up. "first meeting is next week don't be late." miss Nekome yells at us as we walk towards our dorms wondering about what would happen next week.

**Rules for the bracelet life threatening situations and potential mates.**

** Thank all of you for reviewing my story and keep them coming.**


End file.
